Stuck on You
by Curlscat
Summary: "She's never going to forgive you for gluing that basketball to her head." Puck has no idea. When he finally does enact the infamous basketball prank, it goes horribly wrong, leaving the two teens stuck together. Sabrina and Puck must deal with the consequences while they try to discover who's taken the Book of Everafter. Post-series canon, pre-epilogues. T for sexual tension.
1. This Can't Be Happening

**AN~ Any of you who've read my old stuff will probably recognize a big part of this, because this is the MUCH-edited (read: completely rewritten) version 2.0 of chapter 9 of my fic, Hundred. I've wanted to make it an actual fic for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

Sabrina woke early in the morning from a dream of a slug crawling down her face, muttering 'dangit' repeatedly, and it took her several minutes to remember where she was: visiting Granny over Spring Break, along with the rest of her family- _all _the rest of her family, Puck and Uncle Jake included- in one of several guest bedrooms, sharing a bedroom and bed with Daphne for the first time in over a year. After she'd regained her sense of place, she realized that the feeling of something sticky and slimy creeping down her forehead to her nose hadn't vanished, nor had the quiet 'dangits.'

Puck. Of course.

"What the frick are you doing?" she snapped at the boy, opening her eyes and glaring up at him.

"Double dangit," he muttered, shaking glue off his fingertips. It splattered onto her face.

The glue was all over her face and arms, her pillows, her sheets, and her nemesis, in big gloppy puddles that looked strangely menacing as she attempted to circumnavigate them to stand up.

"Look at me! I'm a mess!" she glared at him, while he sniggered. "What on earth were you trying to do?"

"Glue a basketball to your head," he told her, shaking his hands again. "The glue was thicker than I thought it would be."

Sabrina looked him, eyebrows raised, for a few minutes, then turned away, shaking her head and sighing, to collect clean, glue-free clothes from her dresser. She had to pick them up carefully, holding them only by the tips of her fingers, to keep the glue from coating them, too. She headed for the door.

"Where you goin', Grimm?" Puck, asked, following her. She smiled to herself with the thought that he was kind of like a puppy.

"Where do you think? To wash this stuff off, dummy. You'd better take a shower too."

"No," he said, and she could hear the stubborn set of his jaw in his voice.

"Suit yourself," she said, opening the door with the fingertips of her other hand.

She walked to the bathroom, and several minutes later, emerged much cleaner and in a marginally better mood. "Your turn," she told Puck, who was sitting on the floor outside the bathroom, leaning against the wall.

"I said no," he said, and this time she could _see _that stubborn jaw.

"Get in that bathroom," she ordered.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, going on the attack. "Besides, I'm stuck."

"Did you ever consider the fact that you SMELL?" she asked, rolling her eyes, then narrowing them, "And whaddaya mean, 'you're stuck'?"

"I sat in the glue and I'm stuck to the wall."

"Great." She rolled her eyes. Only Puck. How this boy could be such an idiot and still so smart, she would never understand.

She offered him her hands, palms facing out, and he grabbed them. She tugged at him, ignoring the slimy feel of his hands, and fought against the strength of the glue. Finally, with a loud ripping noise, boy and girl flew against the opposite wall, Puck falling in a tangle against Sabrina's chest and taking several sheets of new wallpaper with him to the other side of the floor. Sabrina winced. Granny wasn't going to like that. Then she remembered that Puck's warm front was pressed against hers, and she blushed.

"Could you get off?" She muttered.

"Workin' on it," Puck muttered, equally red in the face.

He got up, pulling Sabrina with him. She went to pull her hand, still clasped in his, away to freedom, but met with resistance. She looked toward the unmoving hand. "Ummm... Puck? You can let go now."

"I'm trying, Grimm." Puck replied, shaking his hand.

"You had glue on that hand, didn't you?" Sabrina cried, horrified.

"Uh-oh." Puck whispered.

"**_PUCK!_**"

* * *

"Premium, grade-A, industrial strength Forever Glue," Granny read, "manufactured by Ghepetto & Son since 1508."

Sabrina and Puck were sitting at the kitchen table, stuck hands lying on its dark wood surface, while Granny looked at the tube of glue and Uncle Jake and Daphne inspected their hands.

"Wow." Uncle Jake shook his head. "Where do you find this stuff?"

"Pinocchio left it sitting on his dresser," Puck said, "I just borrowed it.

"Does it say how to get it off?" Sabrina asked anxiously.

"Give me a minute, _liebling_... Allow for one minute to set up, do not leave excess glue on surfaces, as it is enchanted to only dry once it comes into contact with a second surface... oh dear."

"What?" Sabrina asked warily.

"Sabrina, please don't get too upset."

"What. Does. It. Say?"

"You took my glue?" Pinocchio's voice came from the entrance to the room, and the bucktoothed boy walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Puck said, not bothering to look ashamed of himself.

"Oh dear," Pinocchio said. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I am very sorry."

"What the frick does it say?" Sabrina demanded.

"It's Forever Glue, Sabrina," Pinocchio snapped. "What do you think it says?"

"You mean I'm going to be stuck to this smelly freak forever?" Sabrina demanded. "Not okay!"

"No, not forever," Pinocchio said delicately. "Not technically."

"Explain," Sabrina demanded.

"Well, we called it Forever Glue," Pinocchio said, "But it's not, exactly. The enchantment lasts for a year and a day, which is good for normal objects because it gives time for magic to work into the whole thing, so it's close enough to forever to work. For you and Puck, though, it won't last forever. Just until the enchantment is gone. Then your skin cells will shed the glue and you'll be free."

"So we're gonna be stuck like this for a year and a day?" Sabrina demanded, incredulous.

"Slightly longer, but yes, that's close enough," Pinocchio said, nodding.

"Well," Daphne said brightly, "That's better than forever."

"I'm gonna kill you, Puck," Sabrina said, murder in her tone as well as her words.

"You think I feel any better about this? I don't wanna be stuck to you anymore than you wanna be stuck to me!" Puck protested, affronted.

"But it was your idea!"

"Who insisted I get up and take a bath?"

"If you had, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you hadn't helped me up, we wouldn't either!"

"So you'd rather be stuck to a wall?"

"Well, at least the wall isn't as ugly as you are!"

"Children, calm down," Granny interrupted, "We'll fix this."

"How?" Sabrina and Puck demanded in concert.

"I can attempt to brew an antidote," Pinocchio said, "And I assume the people in town will help."

"Yes, of course they will," Granny said, "And until then, you'll simply have to learn to live with it."

"Live with it how?" Sabrina asked. "How am I going to go to the bathroom? Or take showers? Or get dressed? Or go to school, or go back home, or- this is impossible, Grany!"

"Not impossible," Granny said, "Simply difficult. The spell Puck uses to keep his clothes from hampering his wings ought to work for dressing, and we'll work out a system of privacy for when you... do other things. I don't know about school, though I'm sure we can work something out."

"You better work on that cure fast, wooden-butt," Puck told Pinocchio threateningly.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Daphne went to answer it, and led Snow and Charming into the kitchen. Both Everafters stopped and stared at Sabrina and Puck's hands, still lying clasped on the table.

"It's now what you think!" Puck cried, blushing furiously.

Sabrina sighed, running her free hand over her bright red face. "This is gonna be a long year."


	2. Mind-Bogglingly Mysterious Mysteries

**AN~ ****I lied. It has a plot. Not really sure where it's going yet, but it's got one. That's probably better, honestly. If it was just oneshots, I wouldn't do as good a job. I'd trail off. Now I have direction, which will shape it a bit and keep me going. 57**

* * *

When Veronica walked downstairs and was told that her daughter had gotten herself glued to her housemate, she laughed and laughed and laughed.

This was rather different from Henry's reaction, which wasn't as explosive as Sabrina had thought it might be, more of a resigned disappointment than anything, but not angry. It was a bit of a relief not to hear his shouting on top of her own- though she'd sunk into resignation of her own, by this point. She'd been glued to Puck for three hours now, and her firey anger had worn off.

Now she was just sitting at the table with the rest of her family, wishing she could cross her arms and not trying to look too pout-y as she waited for Granny to finish cooking breakfast. She was incredibly glad that her left hand was attached to Puck instead of her right, because at least now she could still do stuff.

Granny laid a plate of buttered and syrup-laden waffles down in front of the two children, and Sabrina picked up her fork... then put it down and looked at her knife. She couldn't both hold her food steady and slice it at the same time. And there was no way she was going to do what Puck was currently doing, picking up the waffles whole and stuffing them into his mouth. She looked pitifully at her mother.

Veronica chuckled again and leaned over to cut up her daughter's waffles, spreading the syrup around as she did so. It sent Sabrina back into nostalgia of Saturday mornings when she was younger, and her mom would do the same thing.

"Hey, no fair!" Puck complained, noticing. "Cut mine, too!"

"I would, but you seem to be doing fine on your own," Veronica said, giving the half of a waffle left dangling from Puck's fork a meaningful glance.

"Oh," Puck said, looking at his waffle. He shrugged and stuffed the last of it in his mouth.

Sabrina made a face and pulled back. That was just disgusting.

"Can I have more?" Puck asked after he'd swallowed his enormous mouthful of waffle.

"No way!" Daphne complained. "You can't have seconds 'til the rest of us have had some!"

"I can so!" Puck snapped, standing up and dragging Sabrina's arm with him as he pushed his chair back. "I'm a king! I can do whatever the heck I want!"

Sabrina tugged at his arm, saying, "Sit down, idiot."

"Make me, pigbutt."

Sabrina did, yanking her arm down hard, pulling Puck back into his chair awkwardly. He glared at her, and she ignored him, eating her waffles serenely.

"You can have seconds once everyone else has had some," Granny told Puck, giving Daphne and Red their own stack of waffles.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at Puck. He glared at her.

Sabrina sighed. She'd been doing pretty well on the teen angst thing since her mother pointed out that she was being a grouch, but right now she wanted to slide into a corner and write poems in a sticker-encrusted journal about how much her life stunk and how nobody understood her. Or at least complain about the immature people she was surrounded with.

Henry patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

She smiled at him, grateful. At least her father understood her- this time.

Snow and Charming, who had been off in another room with Mr. Canis, reappeared, grave looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, noting their expressions and deciding that her complaints could wait 'til later.

"Have any of you seen the Book of Everafter lately?" Snow asked the room in general.

The room in general shook their heads, or said no, or made some other sign to show that they hadn't seen it.

"How come?" Basil asked, turning his four-year-old cuteness on Snow- he'd learned that he got many more answers to his questions when he did that. Sabrina was proud of him.

Snow looked at Veronica with a question in her eyes. Veronica nodded, and Snow turned to Basil and said, "We have... a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Red asked.

"Well, you know we asked most of the Everafters who left town to keep in touch with us, in case they ran into trouble of some kind?" Snow asked.

Everyone nodded. Sabrina thought it had been a pretty good idea, actually. By letting the Everafters out but giving them a line back to Ferryport Landing, it turned the town into the safe haven for Everafters that it was supposed to be. Snow had convinced Charming to open up the Hotel of Wonders (repaired by Bunny), and any Everafter who needed a place to stay for any reason was given a room there. Snow and Veronica were working on setting up a more defined support system, with Jake as their ambassador to the more far-flung Everafters.

"We've had some disturbing reports from not just one, but several of them," Charming said, grabbing a waffle as Granny walked past him.

"Hey!" Basil, whose waffle that was supposed to have been, complained.

"Jeez," Jake muttered, rubbing his eyes and sipping a cup of coffee. "You make it sound like we're still at war here, Charming."

"You can have my second one," Veronica told Basil, moving a waffle from her plate to his and proceeding to give his breakfast the same treatment he'd given Sabrina's.

"We may be," Charming said stiffly to Jake.

"Thanks," Basil said, satisfied.

As the noise picked up and the kitchen got more and more hectic, Sabrina's head sank into her hand and she fought to control her growing frustration- she'd been trying to be better with her temper recently- but she couldn't, and she exploded, "Would you just get to the freaking point already?"

The kitchen went silent as people stared at her. Henry gave her a disapproving look- he didn't want her using anything remotely like a curse word around Basil- and Veronica sighed (she'd been doing so well, too). Sabrina glared back at them. She'd had a tough morning. She was entitled to some explosions. Snow chuckled, though.

"All right," she agreed, "The thing is, several people have called us and told us that they've been finding what seems like new Everafters."

Sabrina had thought the kitchen was silent after she'd yelled a few seconds ago. She'd been wrong. The only noise was the popping 'spat' of the waffle iron as everyone turned to look at Snow.

Puck laughed quietly. "But... that's not possible."

"That's what we thought, too," Charming said, "But we figured they couldn't all be confused, so we came here to ask around. Would you mind if we took a look at the Book of Everafter, just to make sure?"

Sabrina blinked at Charming, impressed. Snow had made a big change in the man. He was asking permission.

"Of course," Granny agreed. "Sabrina, Puck? You're done with breakfast. Would you show them where it is?"

"I'm not done eating," Puck complained. "I'm waiting for seconds!"

"Shut up, dognose," Sabrina said. "You're not getting any more food. Come on." She stood, tugging his arm.

Puck muttered, but as Sabrina began walking off, pulling him with her, he got up and followed.

Bunny had offered to repair the Grimm's mirror, too, when she repaired the others, but Granny hadn't accepted, saying that she had too many bad memories associated with it. She had, however, taken in Briar's mirror, which was now home to everything they had been able to recover from the Hall of Wonders, including the Book of Everafter, still in a Grimm-locked room.

Sabrina led the way there now, smiling at Reggie as she passed through the mirror, mounted on the wall by the front door and heading for the back of the magical space.

"Wow," Snow said, looking around, "I've never been in here before. It's not what I imagined."

The inside of Briar's old mirror was very plain, a lot like the hall of wonders, but less grandiose, with flowered wallpaper and chairs every now and again.

"I know," Sabrina agreed, "But it works for us. And it's enough different from Mirror that Granny doesn't get sad using it."

"Where's the Book?" Charming asked.

"In the back," Sabrina said, "Geez. Patience."

Puck sniggered.

Sabrina sent him a dark look and asked, voice full of venom, "What?"

"It's just... you telling someone else to be patient," Puck chuckled. "I think there's a word for that that someone who likes books would use, but I don't know what it is, so it's just funny."

"Irony," Charming supplied.

"Sure," Puck agreed.

Sabrina, angry, dragged Puck close to her, yanking at his arm until he was forced down to her level as she said fiercely, "Listen, buster. Just because I'm stuck to you doesn't mean I have to put up with your insults. Watch your mouth."

"Or what?" Puck challenged.

"Or I will hurt you," Sabrina said ominously, starting to walk again. "Very much. Repeatedly. Until you learn when to shut up."

"We're attached," Puck pointed out. "You can't get away from me."

"Yeah, and you can't get away from me, Mr. Always-flies-out-of-my-reach," Sabrina pointed out.

The color drained out of Puck's face as his eyes widened. He stumbled and tried to stop, but Sabrina stubbornly kept on walking.

Charming was laughing quietly to himself. Snow elbowed him, and he tried to compose himself, but Sabrina had already noticed. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes.

Puck regained his composure by the time they made it to the back room, and Sabrina stuck her free hand into the lock on the door, opening it to reveal-

"Well," Snow said.

"I guess that explains it," Sabrina said. "Although it also kind of makes it worse."

"Yeah, just a bit," Puck agreed.

"Fudge," Charming muttered.

The pedestal on which the Book of Everafter was supposed to rest, closed, was empty.

They made it back to the kitchen with minimal arguing, and Puck set down to eat the remaining waffles as soon as he saw them, completely ignoring the expectant looks of everyone else in the room.

"It's not there," Sabrina told everyone, leaning halfway over while Puck gorged himself one handed, giving him a withering look, which he ignored.

"But... how could it be not there?" Daphne asked. "I mean... it has to be there, right? Where could it have gone? Who could have taken it?"

"That would be the question," Charming agreed. "Since the door requires the hand of a Grimm to open it, and all the living Grimms are in here right now."

"Not necessarily," Veronica corrected.

"Huh?" most of the others asked.

"Well, we're-they're- just the most direct descendants," Veronica said, nodding at her children. "There were plenty of others, and they probably grew up and had kids. And what about Jakob's descendants? We never hear about them."

"Fudge," Daphne muttered. "I was hoping one of us just sleepwalked or something."

"Well, it still could be," Puck told her with a grin. "But probably not."

"Yeah," Sabrina muttered. "That'd be too easy. We don't _get_ easy."

"Last year wasn't so bad," Daphne pointed out with a smile.

Sabrina gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "You weren't in middle school."

"Poor baby," Puck said, equally sarcastic, mouth full so that it sounded garbled.

"Says the guy who spent the past year traveling the world having fun," Sabrina shot back.

"Speaking of traveling," Jake interrupted, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, "That's probably what we should do now."

Granny nodded. "It's a good idea. We should find out where these new Everafters have been found, first, and someone should track down the other Grimms."

"Several someones," Henry put in.

"Well, lieblings," Granny said cheerfully, looking at the room in general. "Looks like we've got another mystery on our plates!"

Puck looked up, swallowing his last mouthful of food, and said, "Plates?"


	3. Working out Some Details

**AN~ Well, that took a lot longer than I anticipated. (Also I know it's not AMaWoS but I was suddenly hit by inspiration for this and it seemed like a lot more fun and a lot less work than my other story. Also it deserved to be updated because it's been forever.) Sorry, guys.**

**Guest 1: I kept writing!**

**Guest 2: I updated. Been a while, hasn't it?**

**Random: Glad you liked it. :) Sorry it took me so long. I have no excuses.**

* * *

"You're showering," Sabrina told Puck, wrinkling her nose.

Snow and Charming had left, and most of the household had gone off to research other Grimms. Sabrina and Puck had been excluded from this, though, because Puck had claimed his book allergy, and where Puck couldn't go, Sabrina couldn't go. She was really beginning to hate this, and it hadn't even been twelve hours.

"How come I have to shower?" Puck demanded. "I took one last month!"

"Because you still have glue all over you and you smell like wet dog," Sabrina snapped.

Elvis, lying on the floor by the refrigerator, whined.

"Sorry, buddy," Sabrina said to the dog on the floor, "but you do get kind of rank when you're wet."

Elvis whuffed and turned around, facing the refrigerator, his back to Sabrina.

"I'm not taking a stupid shower," Puck said when Sabrina turned back to him, her face set.

"Oh yes you are," Sabrina said.

"No I'm not," Puck shot back.

Sabrina stomped off towards the bathroom, dragging Puck with her. He pulled back, digging his heels into the ground. Glaring, she tugged harder. He resisted. Neither moved. Finally, Sabrina fell forward, crashing into Puck and knocking both of them to the floor in a tangle. While he was lying there, flustered, she jumped back up and started dragging him towards the bathroom again before he could stand and get a foothold against her again.

Puck did not go easily. He attempted to stand several times, but Sabrina always managed to drop him back down. He grabbed anything that looked sturdy and held onto it one-handed, pulling until he lost his grip. He threw things at her. But she still got him to the bathroom.

And that was where the real problems started.

"What are you going to do now?" Puck challenged. "Gonna strip me? I'm not taking my clothes off, especially not in front of you, and you can't make me take a shower with clothes on."

"Either I turn around while you strip and you get in there," Sabrina said, "Or we'll see whether or not I can make you shower dressed."

Puck glared at Sabrina. Sabrina glared at Puck. Puck tried to cross his arms, but it didn't work.

Sabrina didn't even drop her glare to snicker at him. "Well?" she asked.

Puck glared at her for a few seconds more, not moving.

Sabrina started forward, pulling Puck closer to her, shifting into a lower stance that would make it easier for her to force Puck into the shower. She wasn't sure she'd be able to do it, but she was darn well going to try.

"Turn around!" Puck ordered.

Sabrina stopped and stared at him. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not taking my clothes off with you watching," Puck snapped.

She blinked once, slowly. "You're- doing it?"

"Yeah," he said, the unsaid 'duh' evident in his tone.

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, still snarky.

"Why?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and asked, "Do you want me to do it or not, bagelbrain? 'Cause you're acting like you don't actually want me to."

Sabrina sighed and turned her face away from Puck, saying, "Just get in the shower, knuckleface."

She felt her arm being tugged around as Puck undressed, and she was overcome by an irrational urge to peek. Face flaming, she shoved the urge down in the place she stuck all her hormonal thoughts like that, more forcefully than usual, and looked very carefully at the grain of the wood on the door. She thought that maybe she'd memorized the pattern by the time Puck finished undressing and pulled her closer to the shower so he could get in.

That was when Sabrina realized that her hand was in the shower with Puck. Who was naked. And that he definitely wouldn't be able to use that hand, otherwise... Well.

The heat that had started to creep back away from her face rushed back, and she held very still, eyes wide and mouth small.

He tugged at her hand a little, and her eyes opened wider, rounder. She didn't think this could get more awkward.

Then Puck said something. "Talk, Grimm."

"What do you want me to say?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know, but it's pretty weird that you're here but not saying anything," he replied.

"It's pretty weird that I'm _here_," Sabrina muttered.

"I dunno, you spend plenty of time in the bathroom," Puck pointed out.

"Not while you're in it!" Sabrina protested.

Puck fell silent. The only noise was the rush of the water from the shower head.

"I hate you," she muttered, not really to him.

"No you don't," Puck said cheerfully.

"Yes I do!" she snapped.

"If you hated me, you'd have ripped my arm off of something to keep from being stuck with me," Puck said.

"Trust me, I've thought about it," Sabrina said, "But then I'd have a severed hand stuck to me for who knows how long, and after a while it would start to smell," Sabrina said.

"Ouch. Harsh, Grimm," Puck said, but she could hear that infuriating smile in his voice. She hated that smile- she was sure he used it just to drive her nuts. The worst part was that it was so _cute_.

"Should have thought about that before you did the glue thing," Sabrina said.

"What does _that_ have to do with _anything_?" Puck asked, bewildered.

"I'm going to be so harsh on you until we're unstuck," Sabrina explained.

"I think you need more sleep," Puck said, "You're talking crazy."

"I hate you," Sabrina muttered under her breath.

"I hate you, too!" Puck snapped. Apparently if she said it twice in five minutes he had to think up a different response to both of them.

"This is all your fault!" Sabrina shouted at him, yanking his arm for emphasis. "If you'd just left well enough alone we'd be fine, but _no_, you had to go and try to glue a freaking basketball to my head! And you can't even do that right, you dirty freak!"

Puck tugged back against Sabrina, pulling her towards him. She took a step backwards to get better leverage to resist him as they began what would probably turn into a tug-of-war. What neither of them realized was that having their arms blocking the shower curtain from meeting the wall had created a gap through which water could escape the shower. The water, ever ready to get wherever it possibly could, had taken the opportunity to run free across the floor. Sabrina's foot landed in the puddle and went skidding out from under her, and she fell forward, into the shower.

When Sabrina oriented herself again, she found that she was standing in the shower, held up by Puck. All that was between them was half of the curtain and her clothes, which were rapidly getting soaked. She was holding Puck's shoulder for dear life, and he was holding her up just as firmly.

"Uhh..." she said, her face turning so red she was sure it was practically glowing. Her clothes were getting wet. So was her hair.

Puck, at least, was just as red-faced. "I... didn't actually mean for that to happen," he said, his voice sounding a bit choked.

Sabrina, having steadied herself, still with one foot in the shower and one foot out, shoved herself off of him, and without saying a word, got herself back out from the shower. Now she'd have to get changed all over again. With Puck stuck right next to her.

The worst part, though, the very worst part, was that she could still remember what he looked like soaking wet in the half-dark, his torso almost completely exposed, and she could still almost feel the muscles tensing under his skin, and gosh_dangit_ he was unfairly hot.

It just wasn't fair.

They spent the rest of their time in the bathroom ignoring each other in stony silence, then Sabrina made a big show of staring at a corner while Puck got his clothes on again- not his shirt, because he couldn't figure out how to do that, even though he'd figured out how to get it _off_ just fine. They headed out of the bathroom to the kitchen, where Uncle Jake stared at shirtless Puck and soaked Sabrina, one eyebrow raised very high.

"There was an... incident," Sabrina said tightly, "Involving the shower."

"I see that," Jake said, his eyebrows still trying to climb into his hairline.

"Not like that," Puck said fiercely, face flushing.

"Like what, then?" Jake asked. His eyebrows hadn't gone down much, but he was working his face now, like he was trying to hold in a smile.

"She-" Puck started.

At the same time, Sabrina exclaimed, "He-"

"Wait a second, you totally started-" Puck snapped over Sabrina's explanation.

"I did not start it, you-"

"You totally did you were sulking the whole-"

"Well if you hadn't _glued_ us _together_ then I'd never-"

"Oh sure bring that up again you-"

"I'm going to keep bringing it up until we're unstuck because-"

"It was an accident!"

"Oh, right, like that accident that made you famous? You're not a villain, you're just a giant screwup and you-"

"Says the girl who saved the world by _hugging_ someone-"

"Both of you _shut up_!" Uncle Jake shouted over the argument, which had been getting louder and louder, accompanied by even more tug-of-war between their arms.

The two teenagers snapped their mouths shut, looking wide-eyed at Jake. The man hadn't exactly returned to his exuberant self, but he'd cheered up a lot since the end of the war, and he wasn't a shouter, so him losing his temper was a pretty big deal. Puck stopped pulling a second before Sabrina did, so he stumbled almost into her, his face ending up very close to hers before he straightened again. Both of them flushed.

"Look," Jake said, rubbing his temples. "I get that you're upset. This isn't exactly great for you. But it's not too good for the rest of us, either. I've just lost my sidekick, and it'll be back to working alone for me for a year. So I'll promise to let up on the teasing a bit if you'll try to cut down on the yelling where the rest of us can hear. I mean, it's funny at first, but a guy can only take so much of your bickering."

"Gonna be hard since we can't exactly get away from each other to cool off," Sabrina muttered.

At the same time, Puck demanded, "Sidekick? That's all I am?"

"I'll see if Daphne and I can't find a spell that'll maybe let you two have some private time or something," Jake suggested. "Like, a magic curtain or something."

Sabrina took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine," she agreed. "We'll keep the fighting somewhere nobody else will hear."

"Great," Jake said, looking relieved. "I'll start looking for some stuff to help you two out- get your clothes on, give you some privacy, all that. How about you go help with the mystery?"

He walked off towards the trunk in the corner of the kitchen that led to what had been Puck's bedroom, and was now the duo's shared headquarters. Sabrina didn't go in there anymore; she was afraid of what she'd see.

As he left, Puck let out a strangled, "_sidekick_?"

* * *

"Oh, there you are," Daphne said, smiling at her sister and Puck as they walked into the living room (one of the only surviving rooms of the house from the Everafter War). She wrinkled her nose. "Why are you all wet?"

"Don't ask," Sabrina said flatly.

Daphne smirked. "Aww, are you embarrassed?"

"I will be if I have to tell the story," Sabrina said.

"Jake thinks I'm a _sidekick_!" Puck told Daphne.

"Aren't you?" she asked.

Before Puck could answer, Sabrina cut in, "So... how are things going in the research department?"

"Not very good," Red said, frowning at a phone book in front of her.

Veronica, who was sitting on a book-strewn couch in a corner, sighed and tossed a book to the floor. Henry, sitting next to her but using a laptop, patted her leg absently without looking away from the screen. Relda was standing by the bookshelf, handing books to Basil, who was carrying them off into piles. Nobody looked very excited.

"Find anything?" Sabrina asked.

"An awful lot of Grimms quit being Grimms," Daphne said. "We're going to have to track them all down to figure out who's behind it- and they may not all even have the same last name."

"Do they have to for the door to unlock for them?" Sabrina asked.

"That's part of the problem," Relda said, "We don't know. There isn't much information about it, and with Mirror- well."

"Can we ask Bunny?" Sabrina asked. "She designed it, right?"

"Or Baba Yaga," Puck added eagerly. "She's got her eyes, so she'll know it, right? It's a witch thing, and I've always wanted to see how she works that."

"Nobody else wants to see Baba Yaga play with eyeballs, Puck," Sabrina said wearily. "Let's start with Bunny, okay?"

"Called her already," Henry said. "She's visiting friends in Manchester, according to whoever picked up the phone."

"Nobody wanted to go see Baba Yaga unless we had to, so we're searching the journals first," Granny said.

Sabrina dragged Puck over to the piles of books Basil was making and grabbed one- most of them were the Grimm journals, some weren't. Basil handed her two, so she took them and headed for the only empty chair that wasn't covered in books, which was the lay-z-boy on the far side of the couch. There was a brief tussle between the two teenagers to see who would sit on the chair and who would sit on the floor, during which they both ended up squeezed in next to each other on the seat for about two minutes before Sabrina ended up sitting on the arm of the chair.

When she tried to hand him the second of her journals, though, Puck protested.

"Nuh-uh!" Puck protested. "None of that reading stuff!"

"You will read the book or you will get out of the chair," Sabrina said, her tone full of ice and granite. She glared at him.

Puck glared right back for a second, but after a few seconds, he took the book.

Red giggled.

Puck shot a glare at her and protested, "It's a comfortable chair!"

"Just start reading, Puck," Sabrina said with a tired sigh.

Puck opened his book, and they both began reading. Sabrina let Puck have the use of her hand because it was difficult to hold a book open and turn the pages the right way with only one hand, and he had less experience than she did. So the glued hands rested on Puck's thigh, which was actually not all that bad a place for them to be- it did distract her a tiny bit from her detective work, though.

The family (minus Pinocchio and Jake) spent the next hour trying to find something useful. Puck, over the course of this time, got more and more restless and wiggly, almost knocking Sabrina off the side of the chair a few times. She didn't learn anything from the first journal, or the second one Basil brought over to her. She was just about ready to start reading a third one (Puck was still on his first, only about two thirds of the way through) when Jake came in and motioned them out.

Puck practically jumped up, pulling Sabrina along with him as he raced for the exit, leaving his book to fall closed behind him. Sabrina sighed inwardly as she let herself be dragged along, holding her own book in her hand. So much for making him be useful.

"Thank you," Puck said to Jake, "I didn't think I could take much more of that! It was so boring, and I'm pretty sure I'm getting a rash!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Jake pinched his lips together- he was trying to hide a smile again- and said, "Well, I've solved one of your problems, anyway." He jerked his head at the staircase and led them up it.

As they climbed, Sabrina asked, "Which problem?"

"The one about getting your clothes on," Jake said.

Sabrina looked at Puck, who was currently only about half wearing his shirt. It was bunched up over one shoulder while the rest draped awkwardly down, trying unsuccessfully to cover his abdomen. Being able to get dressed would be a wonderful thing, she decided.

Jake led them into Sabrina's designated guest room and pulled out a small bottle of something sparkly. "Clothes?" he asked her.

Sabrina glared at Puck and said, "Close your eyes."

Puck rolled them first, but did, at last, close his eyes.

Sabrina then pointed at the drawers that held her shirts and upper unmentionables. Uncle Jake headed over to them and pulled the drawers open. He opened the sparkly bottle and dripped a few bits of sparkle onto each shirt arm and bra strap.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked. She glared at Puck, who'd started to open his eyes when she spoke. "You are not allowed to open your eyes until I say so," she told him.

Puck closed his eyes, but this time he stuck his tongue out at her.

Jake, who hadn't stopped applying stuff to her clothes, said, "If you want to, you'll be able to pass things through your clothes, like your arm- or Puck- after I finish here. It's the spell fairies use to let their wings out of their clothes without cutting holes in them. Very useful."

"Why didn't you think of that?" Sabrina demanded, glaring at Puck.

Puck, who must have heard the glare in her voice, said, "I haven't used it in forever. It's not like I buy new clothes!"

"I wasn't sure if it would work on anything other than wings," Jake said, "So I had to check that before I started putting it on, and I had to make sure it wouldn't just keep falling through your arm again, otherwise we could have done this _before_ Puck tried to get dressed around your arm."

"It's a pretty neat spell," Sabrina said appreciatively. "How does it work?" She decided that her usual policy of avoiding magic whenever she could would be put aside until this was over. Clean clothes daily were too important for that.

"Don't exactly know," Jake said, "Some fairy concoction. I just pick some up from Titania every time beanpole over there outgrows his old clothes." He nodded at Puck.

"Beanpole," Sabrina grinned. "Is that his sidekick name?"

Jake grinned back. "Sure."

"I'm not a sidekick!" Puck protested.

"What are you, then?" Sabrina challenged.

"An assistant," Puck said.

"An assistant who's a kid with a nickname who works with a guy who goes on adventures?" Sabrina asked, sharing an amused look with Uncle Jake. "Sounds like a sidekick to me."

"I'm way cooler than a sidekick," Puck said.

Jake finished the last of Sabrina's shirts and said, "Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

He did the clothes Puck and Sabrina were wearing at the moment and showed them how to use the spell, then he led them back downstairs to the laundry room, saying, "Time for Puck's clothes."

Sabrina, suddenly very glad that they weren't heading into the man cave that resided in the trunk in the kitchen, followed with minimal resistance. She was also very glad that Puck was wearing his shirt the right way now. It was much less distracting, particularly since the name 'Beanpole' didn't really fit him too well. When had he gotten _muscles_? He wasn't built or anything, but he was no skinny stick, either.

After Puck's clothes (which were all sitting in a smelly garbage bag, waiting to be cleaned) had been treated, and Sabrina's dirty shirts had also been worked on, Jake sat back and said, "Well, I'm glad that's over."

Sabrina was also glad Puck's clothes were back in the garbage bag where they seemed a little less rank. Now dressing would work out manageably. All that was left to worry about was bathroom privacy and-

"Wait," she said, stopping in her tracks as her uncle and Puck headed out of the dark laundry room. Puck jerked to a stop, too, glaring at her. "I just thought of something," she said, "How are we going to sleep?"


End file.
